


Chapter 3: In Good Company

by BadgersQueen



Series: Firefly: Pleasurable Business [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual tension begins to rise when Meredith and Badger spend the day together to know each other a little better. Badger is in awe of what she does for a living and they both realize they may have feelings for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 3: In Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me 
> 
> Badger & all things Firefly related do not belong to me

Badger woke up and felt like his back had been kicked in. He found himself on the couch and looked around, wondering what he was doing out here and why he wasn't in his own bed. After a few seconds of thinking about it, he remembered the night before. He got up and grabbed his hat, walking over to his desk. He found a plate of food and a note. The note was written in very neat hand writing. He set his hat down and went to check his room to find it empty. As he went back out to the main room of his den, the front door opened and Meredith came in. She smiled when she saw he was awake. 

"Morning", She smiled.

"Was afraid you'd left", Badger replied going around and sitting down in his chair, "Considering your note".

Meredith went and stood in front of his desk and pushed the plate of food towards him, "I'm staying at the inn just up the street. It's not appropriate for me to be staying here with you nor is it my place to ask. I don't wish to intrude-"

"I said it was fine", He commented, "I don't mind-"

"Eat your breakfast", Meredith interrupted, leaning on his desk and smiling before moving away to go and sit on the couch. 

Badger stared at her for a second as she went over to sit down. Watching as she sat, one leg crossed over the other, unshouldering her bag and taking out pieces of paper and looking over them. He glanced then at the plate in front of him. Untouched and still warm. Toast, eggs, hash and a few other things that looked home cooked. She'd given him her breakfast. Badger ate a tiny bit, deciding to save the rest for her. He got up from his desk and walked over to her, standing in front of her.

"Normally I don't let anyone tell me what to do", Badger began, "And normally I don't like sharing anything of mine", he paused and just sat down on the edge of the couch and looked at her, "But it's not safe for you to be on your own. Business women or not".

Meredith looked up from her papers and gave him a sideways glance, "I have two knives on my person and a gun in a holster. There's a knife in my boot and I have a garter I turned into a holster when was seventeen and it's on my right thigh. No man has ever touched me without feeling like they need kidney surgery", she gave Badger a smile, "I've saved myself from bar fights, miss-communication's during trades and men drunkingly hitting on me. And of course saving you".

"It's not that I don't think you can handle yourself but it's because I don't want my business partner to get hurt", Badger exclaimed, smiling at her, "You intrigue me and I'd like to see where this partnership goes".

Meredith found herself gazing back into his brown eyes, now that they were actually nearly inches apart from each other. She even dared to think his eyes were beautiful. Her cheeks flushed brightly and felt the heat in them. She cleared her throat and shuffled the papers in her hands and glancing away from him. Trying to stay in a professional mindset. Normally this was no problem for her of course but she wondered if finding her business partner attractive was a bit inappropriate or not. She glanced back at Badger after a few minutes or so. "I only came by to check on you and let you know I didn't leave the planet but I do have some business in town so I need to get going", she stated.

Badger could only grin, he had nothing to do today anyway. This was a perfect opportunity to get to know her better. "Maybe I could join you? If that's alright?" He suggested, loving the way her cheeks flushed brightly as he gazed at her.

At his request, she couldn't find a reason to say 'no'. Even if she had wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to. Normally she loved her privacy on how she conducted business but to be fair, she had sought him out and had asked if they could be partners. Meredith smiled and nodded, "I don't see why not", she decided rather brightly. 

Badger stood and offered her his hand. Meredith took it and he helped her to her feet. She put her papers back into her bag and headed for the door, telling him not to forget his hat. Badger chuckled at her and grabbed his hat off his desk before following after her. They met some of his men on the way out and Badger had a few of them come with them just in case. He wasn't taking any chances. 

\- - 

Meredith had to stop to get a bag from her room at the inn first, to which Badger clicked his tongue at the thought of her staying in such a place. He'd deal with persuading her to stay with him later when they were alone. He could tell she was going to be a challenge, something he quite liked about her. She was very bold and could handle herself. He followed her into a small part of f town to more family populated areas. Kids were running around here and there, weaving in and out of their parents legs or walking their siblings down to the market. Some were even selling vegetables and goods. A couple of little kids came up to Meredith a second later, the youngest one crying and the other one tugged at her skirt. 

"Please help us find our mother", the little girl replied. 

"Don't worry", Meredith smiled and knelt down to their level, "I'll help you find her. Here", Meredith opened her bag and took out a loaf of bread, "This is for you".

Badger watched as the redhead stood up, picking up the youngest who was crying and taking the oldest child by the hand. The children seemed fine as they allowed her to lead them through the various houses, tents and shops. The oldest child happily carrying the small loaf of bread while her sister lay her head on the redhead's shoulder, sucking her thumb. He was really in awe of how good she was with children. He didn't have patience for such things, people rarely did. He told his men to stay where they were while he followed along behind her. Though when Meredith finally found the mother of the children, he stayed back to watch her. The children were happily hugging her and the mother thanked her for returning them. Meredith set down her bag and started talk to the other woman. 

"I have medicine and canned goods", Meredith showed her.

"Miss, you are too kind", the woman beamed, "I can not afford-"

"No need to pay me. You don't have to", Meredith smiled at her.

The mother began to tear up and thank her over and over again. Meredith took their names in her little book and told her they were now on her roster of people she was helping. The children thanked her again and Meredith waved goodbye before returning to Badger's side.

"That's it?" Badger asked, impressed.

"I don't seek out families to help. I always end up helping them with carrying food, helping them find their children, watching their child while they work. It's how I end up giving them food and medicine, sometimes clothing if I can", Meredith smiled, nodding, "They don't have to pay me and they get good care".

Badger glanced back at the family before glancing at her, how beautiful her grey eyes looked in the sunlight, whisps red strains hitting her face. He offered her his arm and she politely took it and they walked back together, meeting up with Badger's men. For about an hour, Badger watched Meredith talking to families and giving them what she could and writing their names down in her book. She held small children and knelt down to give them hugs, even giving them books every so often at each stop. He had a high respect for her as they walked around together after she was finished. Questions nagging at the back of his mind as they walked together.

"I know you explained to me about your past but....you must have family somewhere", Badger commented, glancing at her. 

Meredith sighed and looked at him, "I have no siblings. I was born two months after my parents were married. When I went into trading and wanting to be on my own my parents disapproved, highly. Sure they worked jobs after jobs here and there but they hit the big time with some help and are now members of higher society. Living on a classy-to do type of planet. So, obviously, they looked for a husband for me. My mother knows I can handle myself but my dad is old fashioned. So she goes along with it and after a while actually liked the idea that I get married to some handsome professional pilot or some rich silver spoon who didn't have to work one day in his life", she laughed, shaking her head.

"And what do you want? If you don't mind my asking?" Badger wanted to know. 

She stopped and looked at him, head tilted a little, "Between you and me, I don't want someone to tell me they want me. I want them to show me they want me. I want it to mean something, not just words", Meredith admitted, "I told you men weren't my priority and there's a reason for that. They're never serious. It's just words", she smiled and looked at him, "What about you tough guy? A serious business man like yourself, you must have some stories".

"Love, you compliment me too much", Badger smiled at her, pulling her close to his side as they continued walking, "I came from nothing, much like you. Mother died of natural causes when I was very young so my father taught me how business worked. Both the good and the bad sides of it. Much like you, I learned on my own. Worked my way up to the top, didn't get this bowler hat for not working a day in my life as you so put it. I make do with what I have, nothin' fancy. And I'm proud of it", he allowed himself to rest his chin on her shoulder and noticed she didn't move away. 

"You're very impressive, Badger", Meredith smiled back at him, not minding their closeness, "My father would have a heart attack if he knew I jumped right into a room full of men who had weapons and wanted to shoot me. My mother would have it worse if she knew you let me stay the night", she paused and blushed and looked down at her feet before glancing back at him, "And since you asked me, is there anything you want?"

Badger smiled cheekily, "Besides you?" He added, half jokingly.

She pulled away from him, raised her eyebrows and a smile on her face, "You're hilarious", she shook her head at him, "I'm being serious".

"And maybe I am too", He added, stepping towards her.

Her eyebrows raised in disbelief and then looked away, her lips pursed together. She looked towards the ground and he got a little closer. She could feel his warm breath on her face as they were about the same height and were at eye level. Her grey eyes looked up into his brown ones as they had that morning. She took in a breath and tried to pass it off as nothing. Her heart leaping slightly against her chest however.

"I'm...I'm sorry", Meredith muttered and stuffed her hands into her vest pockets before moving quickly away from him, shaking her head. 

Badger didn't move right away to go after her as he watched her quickly move into a crowd of people and then disappear completely as she walked. After a second or so, he found himself hurrying after her. His men behind him, wondering what was wrong. But Badger said nothing as he looked for her, she wasn't that hard to find. 

\- - 

Badger went straight to the Inn where she was staying and went into the tavern part to find Meredith sitting in a back booth lighting an oil lap and staring at it. He told his men to wait outside and went over to her table, taking off his hat as he did so. Meredith glanced up and blushed but didn't move from her seat. They just looked at each other and Badger could tell he didn't have to ask if he could sit with her. Something in her eyes told him it was fine and so he sat opposite her. Setting his hat on the table.

"I apologize if I upset you", He said, watching her carefully.

"It's not your fault", Meredith reassured him, "There's a rich man named Henry who lives on Persephone's more regal side of town. His parents are the ones who helped mine while I was off doing business", she looked up from the oil lamp and at Badger, "Henry was a tradesmen who sold and bought parts for ships. He didn't have to, he's rich enough to hire ten people to do that but he did it as a hobby. We worked together for six months and I had no idea. He's the one who told my friends about Persephone in hopes I'd come live with him", she sighed and took a calm breath.

Badger really wouldn't have cared otherwise but the more she talked, the more he felt a pit of fire of jealousy build in his stomach. He hadn't been in her company for more than a day and a half and he was very taken with her. "So you two aren't-" He waved his hand.

"No", Meredith shook her head, "Which brings me to why I had to pull away earlier. I like you, more than I should. I'm kind of mixed up right now. I never stay in the same place once. I'm trying to find my footing. I like you. I like being here. I don't know what I want really", she admitted quietly.

Badger watched her for a moment before getting up and going over and sitting beside her. The seat was very small so they were rather close again. They gazed back at each other, neither speaking or moving. He leaned forward just short of kissing her and didn't, respecting her too much to do so. He pulled away and took her hands in his, "I won't let anyone hurt you, I swear", he promised her. His own cheeks flushed as he looked at her. He could see her face turn beat pink as well.

"Thank you", Meredith answered, giving him a smile. She laughed and picked up his hat and set it on his head, giggling softly, "You and your very fine hat are very adorable".

"I'm not adorable", Badger commented, trying to be serious. 

Meredith gave him a cheeky look and pinched his hat and wore it instead. Leaning back in her seat. Badger chuckled, continuing to hold her hand. Something he noticed she didn't seem to mind at all.

_ _ 

Unfortunately they had to part ways before it got dark. Badger had some appointments in the early evening but he had ignored them til now. Meredith went to bed early and couldn't help but think about him as she fell asleep. Her thoughts rather naughty and making her feel flustered. Sometime in the night, about three hours later or so, there were screaming and yelling coming from downstairs and outside. The redhead got out of bed and went to the window and realized there were people in the streets. Fires and shooting were going on. And people were looting and pillaging. 

"The hell," Meredith whispered.

She got dressed quickly and grabbed her things and left her room. People were screaming about a "raid" going on and she quickly hoofed it out the back kitchen doors of the tavern and went to make a beeline to Badger's den. There were fires here and there in the streets, women screaming and gun fire. Meredith could barely see as it had gotten dark quickly. Just as she made it around the corner to Badger's, she was grabbed from behind. Meredith screamed and tried to fight off her attackers. Dropping her bags. She watched as two or so muggers ran off with her belongings. She struggled as she tried to fight back, not taking any crap. She kicked one guy in the stomach but was smacked across the face. Feeling dizzy, she staggered and fell to her knees. One of them grabbed her by her hair and made her scream louder.

Meredith was forced down to the ground and managed to give another kick, giving another man a reason to wear a cup. Her attackers were on her however, hands freely groping and making her scream for help. She gave one of them a black eye but that just encouraged them to be rougher. A loud gun shot rang out and one of them had gotten shot in the back of the head. Blood pooling on the ground. This got the others attentions and she was able to scurry to her feet. The biggest of Badger's men ran over to her and picked her up, carrying to the den and inside while the other several shot and killed her attackers. She was set inside the door way and turned around and was enveloped into a hug. She was in Badger's arms and he pulled her inside as his men returned to protecting him. 

"Badger what the frack is going on?" Meredith wanted to know.

"Thugs with no morals doing raids and purges", Badger remarked with distaste, he looked her, "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice and expression softening.

"Yeah...just...I was mugged and attacked and...how did your men find me?" She wanted to know, breathless and in shock.

"One of them saw you get grabbed and told me", He explained, he walked her over to the couch. Standing at her side protectively, "You're safe here".

Meredith just nodded as she tried to wrap her mind around everything. Everything had been so peaceful and nice and then she had been attacked. Her heart was thumping against her chest but she was able to make herself comfortable. So much so that she found herself dozing off now as the riots seemed to be moving away from their area. Badger noticed this and brought her a blanket. He sat down next to her, fully intending to watch over her if he had to. Meredith tried to stay awake but fell asleep almost at once. Badger sat back against the couch and moved her so she was using his leg as a pillow. His men were protecting the doorway and entry way. 

"I'm sorry you had to see any of that", Badger murmured to her, finding he couldn't help but run his fingers through her hair, "Sleep tight, love". 

He would have to be more firm on her staying. He couldn't let her be out there by herself. He knew she was brave but even though there were things she knew how to do, there were many things she didn't. And he knew if he wanted her, he was going to have to work hard to prove it.


End file.
